Power Rangers Jurassic Legacy
'Power Rangers Jurassic Legacy '''is a series created by Sonic Flash. The events of this series occur in a parellel dimension (like that of RPM, but still a different one). It contains minor elements from Power Rangers Dino Thunder & Dino Charge. Plot In the year 2005, a scientist named Dr. Mason attempted to look for a dinosaur fossil. He found six meteor particles and researched on them. After months of research, he discovered that these meteor particles were particles of the meteor that crashed on Earth and caused the dinosaurs to go extinct back in the late crateceous perios. He found traces of dinosaur DNA to be merged with the meteor particles (as they crashed into dinosaurs, so while being in contact, the DNA traces must have been transferred), thus power surged through these stones. Mason amplified these energies and linked them to the morphin' grid, and created five transformation devices based on the dinosaur DNAs found in these stones, called morphers. He kept his discovery and invention a secret to the world, but to his own son, named Damon. An experiment with one of the stones (it was the biggest and most powerful one) caused his to transform into a mutant, and the meteor particle caused his DNA to merge with that of multiple dinosaurs. He in control of the meteor, ran into a dark forest and created a lair of his own, and wanted to harness the power of the meteor to take control of the world. In the meantime, Damon saw his father disappeared and noticed a missing gem from his laboratory. Almost shivering with fear, he went and created a small secret laboratory there. He shifted his father's creations and the rest five gems there. Later on in his secret lab, Mason used the power of multiple dinosaurs from the gem he had to create thousands of mutant footsoldiers, and created robots and granted them dino power to make them alive, and prepared to invade the planet. All this journey continued till 2015 till Dr. Mason sent out his army on to annexation of the world. By that time, Damon had become a teenager and to stop this invade (unknowingly that the monster of invade was his own father) he recruited five teenagers to harness the powers of the remaining dino gems and transform into Power Rangers and stop Mason's invasion once, and for all. Characters Rangers Allies *Damon Silver *Dr. Mason Silver *Bob Aristotle *RPM Rangers *Samurai Rangers Weapons Transformation Devices *Jurassic Morpher ◆◆◆◆◆ *Dimetro Dagger ◆ *Cephala Morpher ◆ Weapons *Jurassic Sword ◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Shooter ◆◆◆◆◆ *Spectrum Sword/Blaster ◆◆ *Jurassic Cannon (Super Mode) ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Jurassic Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆ ***T-Rex Blazer ◆ ****Tyranno Sword ◆ ****T-Rex Blaster ◆ ****Tricera Shooter ◆ *****Tricera Shield ◆ *****Tricera Shotgun ◆ ****Styraco Smasher ◆ *****Styraco Shield ◆ *****Styraco Staff ◆ ****Raptor Lance ◆ *****Raptor Sabers ◆ ****Stego Spike Shooter ◆ *****Stego Spike ◆ *****Stego Blaster ◆ ***Dino Magnum ◆◆ ****Dimetro Blade ◆ ****Pachy Knuckle Smasher ◆ Multi Use Devices *Energizers Enhancement Modes *Dino Rampage Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Dino Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ *Triassic Battlizer ◆ **Mode 1 **Mode 2 Zords *Ultrasaurus Megazord **Dual Dino Megazord ***Jurassic Megazord ****Tyranno Zord ****Tricera Zord ****Styraco Zord ****Stego Zord ****Raptor Zord ***Dino Blade Megazord ****Dimetro Zord ****Pachy Zord **Triassic Megazord ***Para Zord ***Brachio Zord ***Ichtyo Zord ***Archaeopteryx Zord ***Ptera Zord **Q-Rex Zord/Megazord Episodes #Rise of the Dino ''More will be added very soon! Trivia *The series is named "Jurassic Legacy" despite the fact that most of the dinosaurs aren't from jurassic period.